


A Father's Love

by SuperLockGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, M/M, Spanking, Toddler Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:09:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLockGirl/pseuds/SuperLockGirl
Summary: Dean loves his baby boy. So after he comes home to see his baby boy is feeling a little naughty, he helps him learn to behave. Some babies just need Daddy's love to feel better.





	A Father's Love

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. So if I missed any tag, let me know. Also, if it needs to be edited.

I looked around at the baby blue walls of my room. I heard the front door and jumped onto my small bed. “You home, baby boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I called feeling something off between my legs. I adjusted the small pair of overalls I had on. “I'm in my room Daddy.” I hear footfalls coming closer. I saw my door open and I jumped into his arms. “Daddy, I missed you.”

  
“I missed you too, baby boy.” He said nuzzling his face into my hair. I felt the bristle of his unshaven face against my neck. “Were you a good little boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said. He put me down grabbing my hand. He led me to the kitchen. He picked me up putting me on the counter.

  
“What would you like for dinner? It can be anything.”

  
“Anything?” I asked my eyes lighting up.

  
“Almost anything.” Daddy said laughing.

  
“Mac and cheese?” I asked excited.

  
“If that's what you want. Daddy will make you anything.” I clapped my hands together.

  
“Mac and cheese please Daddy.” He nodded going to the pantry to get a box. “Don’t forget the extra cheese.”

  
“Have I ever forgotten it, baby boy?” I laughed shaking my head. “Then Daddy won't forget tonight.” I watched him bend over and felt my overalls rub against my panties. Daddy stood up boiling water. “Someone's having naughty thoughts.” Daddy said touching the bulge in my pants.

  
“Sorry Daddy.” I said looking down at my lap. He smirked. I peeked seeing he was hard too.

  
“Well, I'll just have to make you sit there like that. Maybe you'll learn a valuable lesson.” I bit my lip nodding. I watched as he cooked dinner. He sprinkled cheese on top of my plate. “Come along baby boy. It's dinner time.” He helped me off the counter grabbing our plates. He sat me down putting my plate in front of me. I watched as he took his seat across from me. “Aren't you going to eat? I worked hard on this.”

  
“Sorry Daddy.” I said scooping up some Mac and cheese. I saw his eyes meet mine as I made a noise. “Daddy this is good.”

  
“Uh huh.” He said turning his stare to his plate. I watched as he shifted more and more the closer we got to being done. He grabbed my plate brushing against my arm. “I brought home pie.” I nodded slowly. “You like pie, baby boy, right?”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said. Daddy smiled disappearing into the kitchen. I reached down rubbing myself over my pants.

  
“Baby boy, you better not be touching yourself.” Daddy called. I moved my hand groaning. I saw Daddy come in holding two plates. “Little boys shouldn't touch themselves at the dinner table. It's rude.”

  
“Daddy I couldn't help it.” Daddy looked at me.

  
“Maybe you should try. You won't get any dessert for a week if you do it again. Are we clear?” I hated when he was mad. I nodded slowly letting a tear roll down my cheek. “You know Daddy hates being mean to you.” I nodded wiping my face. I watched as Daddy sank to his knees. I felt Daddy's thumb swipe my cheek. “Don't cry my angel. Daddy's sorry he got mad. You just can't do those things okay?”

  
“Okay Daddy.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck.

  
“Daddy brought you blackberry pie. Your favorite.” I clapped my hands together.

  
“Daddy I love you.” I said giving him a wet kiss on the cheek.

  
“Daddy loves you too, baby boy.” Daddy pushed a plate in front of me. I saw ice cream melting into my pie.

  
“Ice cream too?” I asked. Daddy nodded.

  
“Because Daddy's really sorry he yelled.” I swirled my pie through the ice cream. I moaned when I pushed the food into my mouth. I saw Daddy look up meeting my eyes. His eyes were dark green. “You like the pie, baby boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy. It's delicious.” I said. I watched Daddy finish his pie. He grabbed his plate taking it to the kitchen. I carried my plate to him. “Here Daddy.”

  
“Look at Daddy's big boy.” He said taking the plate. “Why don't you choose a movie? Daddy will be in shortly.”

  
“Okay Daddy.” I said skipping to the living room. I grabbed a movie sitting down on the couch. Daddy came in drying his hands on his pants.

  
“What'd you choose?” Daddy asked. I turned the movie to face Daddy. “Hmm. That's a big boy movie. Pick something else.”

  
“But I want to see this one.” I whined sticking my bottom lip out.

  
“Baby boy, that's for adults. Pick another movie.”

  
“No.” I whined throwing a fit.

  
“That's it. Come here.” I walked to Daddy. He took my hand leaning me over his lap. I watched his fingers undo my overalls. “Someone's been very naughty. Naughty boys get spankings.” I tried to avoid grinding my bulge against Daddy's leg. Daddy pushed the bottom of my overalls down my legs. I looked over my shoulder seeing his jaw clench.

  
“Do you like them, Daddy?” I asked knowing Daddy was looking at the lace blue panties I had on. “Daddy?”

  
“You're still a naughty boy. But Daddy likes these.” He said hooking his finger in the waistband of my panties. “But naughty boys need spankings.” I felt his hand slap my butt. “Count.”

  
“One.” Swat. “Two.” Swat. “T-three.” Swat. “F-four.” I felt the brush of satin. Swat. Swat. “Five. S-six.” Swat. “S-s-seven.” Swat. “E-eight.” I suppressed the moan. Swat. “Nine.” I practically mewled. Swat. I moaned. “T-ten.” I felt Daddy start rubbing my now red cheeks. “Now are you going to be a good boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said pulling my overalls back on.

  
“Good boy. How about Daddy picks the movie?”

  
“Okay Daddy.” I said settling into the couch. I watched him bend over picking a movie off the bottom shelf.

  
“Would you like a juice box, baby boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said squirming.

  
“Okay. Be a good boy until Daddy gets back.” I clapped my hands together. I heard Daddy rummaging in the fridge. He came back holding a juice box and beer. “Here you go, baby boy. Do you need help?” I nodded. He punched the straw into the drink handing it to me. “Careful, baby boy.” I nodded sipping my juice. I watched Daddy open his beer. The movie started and I scooted closer to Daddy. “Do you want to sit in my lap, baby boy?” I crawled under his arm settling in his lap. “Sit still, angel.” He said putting his hand on my thigh.

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said watching the television. The movie was fun.

  
“Baby boy, sit still or Daddy’s going to have to punish you.”

  
“Sorry Daddy.” I said blushing. He chuckled.

  
“It’s okay, baby boy.” He rubbed my back slowly. I felt how hard Daddy was so I ground down against him. “Angel.” He warned.

  
“Daddy I only want to help you.” I said turning to face him. “I know you must be lonely. Daddy, I don’t want you to be lonely.”

  
“Daddy’s fine. Just watch the movie.” I turned back facing the television. The movie ended and I yawned. “Tired, baby boy?” I nodded. “Come on.” Daddy said picking me up.

  
“Daddy, I love you.” I said wrapping my arms around his neck giving him a sloppy kiss on the cheek.

  
“Daddy loves you too, baby boy.” He cooed. I watched as he opened my bedroom door revealing my baby blue room.

  
“Daddy, will you stay with me? There’s monsters under my bed.” He set me down on my bed smiling.

  
“Well, Daddy fights monsters.” He said getting on his knees. I leaned over my bed peeking at him. “I don’t see any… oh no, I think I found one. Daddy will protect you.” I watched as he pretended to fight the monster. “You stay away from my boy. He’s mine, Mr. Monster.” He smiled turning to me. “He’s leaving. Daddy saved you.”

  
“Yeah Daddy!” I said clapping my hands. He stood pulling back my setting me on the bed again. “Daddy, I’m not sleepy.”

  
“Of course you’re not. Daddy will read to you. But first you’ve got to get into your jammies.” I nodded watching as he pulled out a pair of pajamas.

  
“Trains Daddy. I want my train jammies.”

  
“Whatever you want, baby boy.” He pulled them out. He patted the side of the bed. I scooted over letting my legs dangle over the bed. He pushed my overalls down a little before pulling my shirt off. He pulled on my pajama top. He helped me stand before he pushed my overalls down. I watched the bulge in his pants grow.

  
“Daddy, are you okay?” He nodded shaking his head. I watched his eyes rake over the satin fabric that barely covered me. He pulled on my pajama pants letting his hands linger for a moment.

  
“Into bed, baby boy.” He said patting my bed. I climbed under my blanket.

  
“Daddy, bedtime story.” He nodded pulling out a book. He climbed in bed next to me and I laid my head on his chest. His voice was soft and low lulling me closer to sleep. He closed the book kissing my head.

  
“Good night my angel.” He turned off the light.

  
“Daddy, my night light.” He chuckled turning on the light. He bent down turning on my night light. I rubbed myself over my pants. He turned catching my movement.

  
“Baby boy, we talked about this. Little boys shouldn’t touch themselves.”

  
“You said not to do it at the dinner table. We’re not at the dinner table.”

  
“Little boys shouldn’t touch themselves like that. Do you need a spanking to remember?”

  
“Daddy, it feels good.” He came to my bed grabbing my hands in his.

  
“Baby boy, stop. Daddy doesn’t want to punish you twice in one night, but I will.” He warned. I shook my head. He let go of my hands going to leave.

  
“Daddy, why does it feel so good?” I asked as he made it to my door.

  
“Go to sleep, baby boy.” He said.

  
“But Daddy…” I said reaching down touching myself. He turned smirking.

  
“I’ve warned you.” He sat down in a chair. He patted his lap. “Naughty boys have to be punished. Daddy told you to stop touching yourself.” I walked to him slowly. He pulled down my pants bending me over his knee. “Count.” I felt his hand swat my butt.

  
“One.” Swat. “Two.” Swat. “Three.” Swat. “F-four.” Swat. Swat. Swat. “Five. S-six. S-s-seven.” Swat. “E-eight.” Swat. “N-nine.” I practically humped his leg. Swat. I moaned. “T-ten.” Swat. “E-e-eleven.” Swat. Swat. “Twelve. T-thirteen.” I felt satin brush against me. Swat. “Fourteen.” Swat. “F-f-fifteen.” I ground down against him.

  
“Stop. You’re being punished.” Daddy scolded. I stilled my hips. “Now, are you going to touch yourself again?”

  
“No Daddy.” I said quietly. He nodded pushing my pants back on. I felt his hand brush over my bulge momentarily. He helped me back into bed.

  
“Remember, Daddy will know if you touch yourself, baby boy.” He flipped the light off. I heard his door and him moving around. When it got quiet, I tiptoed across the hall to his room.

  
“Daddy?” I called squeezing my teddy bear. He opened the door looking down at me.

  
“What is it, baby boy?”

  
“I can’t sleep. Can me and Bear Bear stay in here tonight?” He sighed nodding. I saw he was wearing only his underwear. “Daddy, where’s your jammies?”

  
“Daddy doesn’t have jammies. Come on, baby boy.” He said helping me onto his bed. He slid into bed with me wrapping his arms around me. I scooted back earning a light swat to the behind. “Stop moving, angel. Just try to get some sleep.” I rolled over facing him snuggling against his chest. “Sleep, baby boy. Daddy’s got work tomorrow.”

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said adjusting. I heard him hiss as my hand brushed over his underwear. “Daddy, I can help.”

  
“Baby boy…”

  
“Please Daddy I want to help.” I said meeting his eyes.

  
“Get some sleep, baby boy.” He handed me my bear settling me against him. I grabbed his bulge touching him gently. “Fine. Daddy could use some help.” I clapped my hands excitedly. “But you must do as Daddy says.” I nodded. “And you can’t tell anyone. Can you keep a secret, baby boy?”

  
“Yes Daddy. I can keep a secret.” He smiled turning on the lamp by his bed.

  
“Okay. Daddy’s going to show you how he wants you to touch him.” I nodded. Daddy pushed my pants off sliding his hand under the fabric of my panties. “Daddy _really_ likes your panties.” I groaned leaning into his hand. “Good boy. Now Daddy wants you to show me how you’re supposed to touch me, baby boy.” I nodded slowly grabbing his underwear. I slid my hand under them.

  
“Daddy you’re big.”

  
“You’ll be big like Daddy someday.” He panted. I wrapped my small hand around him feeling him squeeze his hand tighter around me. I squeezed tighter watching as Daddy moaned. “Baby boy, you’re doing great.” I felt he was wet. “Daddy, you’re wet. I think something’s wrong.”

  
“Keep going. It’s what happens when little boys and Daddies like something. Give me your hand, baby boy.” I gave him my free hand. “See, you’re wet too.” He said sliding my fingers through the moisture. He brought my fingers to his mouth pushing them between his lips. I felt him sucking gently.

  
“Daddy, what are you doing?” I asked stopping my hand on him.

  
“Cleaning you up, baby boy.” He said. “Daddy didn’t tell you to stop touching him.”

  
“Sorry Daddy.” I said moving my hand again. He pulled my hand from his mouth moving his hand to touch me. My hips moved against his hand.

  
“Good boy.” He praised. I smiled wide. I heard him start panting as I slipped my finger through the moisture.

  
“Daddy, am I doing a good job?” I asked. He nodded. He grabbed my wrist pulling my hand off. “But Daddy, I wasn’t done.”

  
“Daddy says you are.” He said pulling my shirt off. “Little boys should listen to their Daddies.” He leaned down kissing me gently. I felt him rub against me making me gasp.

  
“Daddy.” I whispered feeling a tightness in my belly. He smiled rolling us over. He ran his hands up and down my back slowly.

  
“Baby boy, do you want to help Daddy still?” He asked as he slid out from under me.

  
“Yes Daddy.” I said. He pulled off his underwear tossing them on the floor.

  
“Come here.” He said. I crawled towards him. “Daddy wants you to use that pretty mouth.”

  
“For what Daddy?” I asked looking at him. He pulled me closer to the edge of the bed.

  
“Open your mouth, baby boy.” I opened my mouth staring at him. He moved closer to me. I felt him put something in my mouth. “You know how Daddy taught you to eat a lollipop?” I nodded. “Do that for Daddy.” I reached up grabbing him as I sucked hard. He wound his hands in my hair. He pushed more inside my mouth. I kept sucking and licking at him. He pushed even farther making me gag. “Did Daddy make you choke?” I nodded. “Daddy’s sorry.” He said pulling out some. I went back to licking and sucking him. I felt Daddy start moving his hips against my mouth. “Daddy wants you to stop now.” I pulled him out of my mouth. “Turn around, baby boy.” I turned around facing the blank wall. “Now Daddy’s going to touch you again. I want you to just enjoy yourself.” I nodded. I felt him push my panties down a little. I heard a cap and turned to see Daddy holding a bottle. He smiled at me easily. “Face the wall, baby boy.” I turned my head back. I felt his finger circle my bottom hole.

  
“Daddy, Miss Jameson says people shouldn’t touch me there.”

  
“Trust me, baby boy. It’s fine for Daddy to touch you like this. Miss Jameson is wrong. Besides, you’ll like this.” He said. I nodded. I felt him slide a finger inside me. I squirmed adjusting to having his finger inside me. “Daddy’s going to add another finger.” I felt as another finger slid in.

  
“Daddy, this hurts.” I said feeling the burn. He moved his fingers around before I was screaming.

  
“Daddy knew he’d find it.” He said brushing over the spot over and over making my arms and knees weak. “Daddy needs you.”

  
“What do I need to do?” I asked. He pulled his fingers out. He climbed back in bed with me. I saw Daddy was long and sticking straight up.

  
“Come here, baby boy.” I settled in his lap. He brushed hair from my forehead. “Do you trust Daddy, baby boy?”

  
“Of course, Daddy.” I said. He handed me my teddy bear and I clutched it tightly against my chest.

  
“Good.” He said. I felt his fingers slip inside me again stretching me.

  
“Daddy, that feels good.” I said as he brushed over the spot.

  
“Daddy knows.” He purred.

  
“How?” I asked. He looked down and I followed his eyes. I saw a dark spot on my panties.

  
“Oh no. I did something wrong.”

  
“No, baby boy.” He said cupping my cheek in his free hand. I leaned into it. “It means you like what Daddy does to you.” He pulled his fingers out. “Just hold on to Daddy, baby boy.” I wrapped my arms around him never letting go of my teddy bear. I felt him stick something bigger inside me. He eased it in slowly and I felt better. He rolled me onto my back not pulling it out. I looked down to see Daddy was inside me.

  
“Daddy, your ding dong is inside me.” I said.

  
“Yes. Do you like it?” I nodded. Daddy moved his hips in and out. “Good. Daddy likes it too.” His hips slapped against my butt. “Daddy really likes your panties, baby boy.” He said rubbing me over my panties. I felt the wet spot get bigger. Soon I was clutching to Bear Bear tightly and copying Daddy’s noises. “Baby boy, Daddy’s close.”

  
“Close to what, Daddy?” I asked. He reached inside my panties stroking me. I felt a hot liquid escape from me.

  
“That, baby boy.” Daddy grunted. I felt hot liquid filling my bottom. “Daddy loves you.”

  
“I love you too Daddy.” I said after he pulled out. He rolled over kissing my neck.

  
“Thanks for doing this, Castiel.” He took the bear from me. I nodded.

  
“Dean, I’d do anything for you. So, I did good?” He nodded tossing the bear on the floor.

  
“You were awesome. I really do like your panties.” Dean said tracing a finger over the waistband.

  
“I wore them just for you."

  
“You sure it has nothing to do with you?” He smirked.

  
“Maybe a little.” I said. Dean grinned snuggling closer to me.

  
“I guess we all have our little kinks.” Dean said drifting off. Dean was right. He and I had our little kinks that made us special. I wouldn’t change anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the love. Best part of my day is seeing I got kudos.


End file.
